


Robby Part II

by suecsit



Category: Cobra Kai
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suecsit/pseuds/suecsit
Summary: Daniel and Johnny visit Miyagi-do.





	Robby Part II

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t trying to leave you on this cliffhanger, but the truth was that the “Robby” part of this story arc was going to have two short parts, not one short part and one monstrously long smut scene. I’m not trying to be a tease, I swear. I SWEAR. 
> 
> Thanks for always supporting these episodes with your comments and kudos. I love them so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you. 
> 
> This is obviously a sequel to “Robby Part I” as well as other recent episodes like “Encino” and “All Valley.” It’s best to read them chronologically at this point or you’ll be confused.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr at the URL counterbalanceandkairos. Please come chat with me about Cobra Kai.

There was green everywhere. And muted gold light. The sun was setting, and with one switch Daniel turned on the rectangular lanterns that hung throughout the property. Lights cast strange shadows on the punching bag in the far corner, the fountain that Johnny predicted in the center, and the well-sanded but leaf-covered walkways that veined throughout the expanse.

“Holy shit,” Johnny said. He stopped at the door. “You never told me it looked like this.”

“Actually, I’m pretty sure I did,” Daniel remarked, walking out on the wooden deck. “Or I tried to before you called it ‘the backyard of a Chinese restaurant.’”

“Still,” Johnny followed him, incredulous, “Fighting here would definitely be a challenge. You sure you want a bunch of teenagers throwing punches and ruining all the stuff he left you?”

“Johnny, karate in this place would be different. It’s not all about throwing—“

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He walked over to the punching bag in the corner. “You still have this, though,” he said, pushing on the canvas a little, a small amount of dust rising from his touch. 

“I didn’t say we’d just sit here and meditate,” Daniel retorted. “It’s not one extreme or the other.”

Johnny smiled. He did know. That’s why he and Daniel worked.

“You made some nice memories here, huh,” he stated, not really asking a question but putting feelers out where he wasn’t sure he should.

“Most of them are really good,” Daniel admitted. “Of course, Terry Silver also came here once and tried to brainwash me. And Mike Barnes, right over there, tried to attack me and force me to sign up for the All Valley tournament. Ah, the good ole days of 80s Cobra Kai,” Daniel couldn’t help but tease. “No mercy, right?”

“Larusso, you could bury bodies here and no one would know.”

Daniel burst out laughing. “Your son said the same thing. Those were his words.”

“It’s genetic.”

“What is?”

“Our mutual fear and admiration of you.” Johnny smirked at him, and Daniel rolled his eyes. Johnny then leaned over to pick up something from the steps near the punching bag. “What the hell is this?”

Daniel’s face lit up. “I’ve been looking for that everywhere!” he said, running over to Johnny’s side.

“You’ve been looking for this….toy?” Johnny couldn’t help but scoff a little as he regarded what appeared to be a toy drum. “It looks like a baby’s rattle. We had one of these for Robby in his crib.”

“Hand it over,” Daniel said, holding out his hand.

“On one condition,” Johnny warned, turning it over in his hands and but holding it aloft when Daniel tried to grab. 

“Are you five? Just hand it over.” Daniel grew impatient. 

“If I give it to you,” Johnny said, “do you promise to keep an open mind?”

“Haven’t I already done that?” Johnny realized that Daniel was right. He had followed Johnny again and again into uncharted territory. The Cobra Kai dojo…the training exercises…the willingness to reveal secrets and pain from his past.

Johnny handed it over, and Daniel clutched it like a lifeline. There was a story there, and Johnny hoped one day he’d hear it. “I used this in Okinawa,” he explained, but then offered no more information. 

Daniel sat down on the walkway and fingered the strings. Johnny sat down next to him. “So what did you want to tell me?”

For a minute they just sat there. Then Johnny decided that he was tired of being the same hypothetical pussy that he often made fun of during karate practices. He took a deep breath.

“So Miguel’s my neighbor. I don’t really have any privacy.”

“Wow, that was a change of subject. Why are—“ Daniel suddenly looked around him at the fading sun and the lanterns that had begun to cast them in strange shadows. “You didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?”

“Don’t play dumb with me. You said you wanted to practice, but this is about sex. You want to fuck me at my teacher’s house? Johnny, that’s…” Daniel shook his head and moved to stand up, but Johnny reached out for his arm. He noticed Daniel’s face was a little flushed, but he couldn’t tell if it was from anger or something else.

“Wait, hold on,” Johnny softened his voice. “What’s this ‘I want to fuck you’ nonsense? I’ve never just wanted to ‘fuck you,’” he said defensively.

“Really?”

“Ok, I have but not the way you’re thinking about it.” Johnny’s voice had that childlike edge to it, like he was saying “stop it” to someone who was pulling his hair. 

“I’ve got a pretty good idea of how most people think about it.”

“Yeah, I know you do.” He immediately sensed those were the wrong words to use. 

Daniel ripped his arm out of Johnny’s grasp and stood up to walk away. Johnny trailed him to the edge of the property but kept his hands to himself. He realized that it wouldn’t work to keep grabbing Daniel’s arm every time he wanted him to stay. 

“Why are you so pissed?” Johnny asked.

“I’m not…” Daniel searched for words. “I just….Look….I’ve spent a lot of my free time trying to please other people.” Suddenly, he saw Daniel the car salesman in front of him. It was like the guy was trying to tell him about a new extended warranty rather than his sex life. 

“I don’t get it.”

“I gave you the blow job. You want something more?”

“Hell yeah, I want more! But I don’t need you to ‘please’ me. Those people have really fucked with your head.”

Daniel just regarded Johnny warily. “No one’s fucking with my head right now except you.”

“Ok, so maybe I had ulterior motives about getting you out here…”

“So you admit it.” Daniel looked like a smile was creeping at the corner of his lips.

Johnny had whiplash from the change in mood. “Yeah, I admit it! I want you! I’ve wanted you for a long time!”

“Wanted me? This sounds like a bad novel, Johnny. You want to screw me.” 

“Now who’s being the smart ass? I said it before, you’re striking first just to save your own face. What are you afraid of?”

“I’m not afraid.” They were facing each other again like they did in the dojo that first time. Only now there was barely a foot between them. 

Johnny changed tactics and stepped forward. He took Daniel’s hand gently, the one with the expensive watch. “You were scared that first night, and you’re scared shitless now.” Johnny knew he was because he felt the hand tremble. It wouldn’t lay still in his palm. 

Daniel looked down at the floor, the one he sanded so many years ago. He shook his head again. He didn’t trust himself to use words.

“What if I were the one who pleased you?”

“Huh?” Daniel looked up.

“You don’t have to do anything. Let me do the hard stuff.”

“I don’t get it.”

He got a sneaking suspicion that Daniel might be being obtuse just to mess with him. “You told your wife that you’d be with someone else tonight, didn’t you,” he said. “Someone not on that list.”

“I-“ Daniel tried to deny it, but it was pointless. He looked at Johnny and finally he let himself nod, ever so slightly.

Johnny smiled but was careful not to let it turn into another smirk. He suddenly felt warm and happy. He wasn’t alone in this. Somehow they had both thought it was time. That gave him courage.

“Well, my guess is, and I’m sure you’ll tell me if I’m wrong,” Johnny added, lightly stroking Daniel’s palm, “that you’re the one doing most of the work when you’re with your….friends.” 

“I don’t see how that has anything—“

“It has to do with us because when it comes to some things you’re not sheltered like you said, but with others, you’re practically a virgin.”

Daniel laughed. “That’s a word I haven’t heard in a very long time.” He stepped closer to Johnny, his hand moving up to flick a leaf off of his t-shirt, eyes averted once more.

“You’re doing it, right now.”

“What?”

“You’re taking care of me. You just moved that leaf.”

“Johnny, come on.” Daniel met his eyes finally. “It’s a leaf.”

“The leaf’s a metaphor. Like your trees.”

“How?"

“Ok, I don’t really know what a metaphor is.”

“Nice try, wise ass,” Daniel quipped. 

Johnny didn’t rise to the bait. He pulled Daniel in, his hands on his face. He leaned close slowly, inch by inch watching Daniel carefully until he reached his mouth. Then he gently teased his lower lip with the tip of his tongue, and then captured it between his teeth. He felt Daniel sigh and then relax, his mouth opening to the kiss. 

As it deepened, Daniel tried to hold back a moan. In all his other encounters he’d never felt as seen, as known for who he really was. It was overwhelming. He felt like putty in someone else’s hands, like nothing mattered except the way Johnny’s hands moved behind his back and stroked him under his shirt. 

Johnny was still wearing his black gi, and Daniel had on a loose tee shirt and sweatpants. They were both still dressed from coaching. 

The kiss was intoxicating, and it threatened to swallow him whole. That scared him. It hadn’t before. But he was standing on Mr. Miyagi’s back deck, and his old room was off to the side, and his enemy was kissing him and telling him he wanted sex. 

Breaking away, Daniel reeled back, his eyes completely glazed. Johnny caught him in his arms before he pulled completely away and gave him the smirk again. “I know you want to do this.” 

“Oh you do?” Daniel let himself be pulled back in, like clay on a potter’s wheel. It was nice not to be the one molding the experience for once. 

“You’re hard already,” Johnny said, looking down and then back up, meeting his eyes with a challenge. 

“That makes two of us,” Daniel said, returning the smirk, letting himself be drawn in and molded against his partner’s body so that nothing was left to imagination. The arms around him were tight but not constraining. “Although I think you’re worse off than I am—“

“It’s not a competition.”

“It’ll always be a competition,” Daniel said, but Johnny kissed him again, cutting him off. 

“No more sarcasm,” Johnny muttered, his lips then moving down to Daniel’s neck. “You like to control everything. But you don’t have to.”

Daniel's hands, without his conscious wish, linked behind Johnny’s neck as if they were tied, like in the pool. He felt Johnny’s teeth make contact with the skin, as if he were preparing to bite. He felt his knees grow weak and realized, without knowing, that Johnny was supporting most of his weight. 

When he opened his eyes, Johnny drew back to study his face. Then he took Daniel’s hand and turned toward the guest room Daniel had built with his own hands so many years ago. 

Daniel paused for a moment. “Johnny….”

“Do you trust me? You once said you did.”

“I do. I don’t…trust myself.”

“Then let me trust enough for both of us.” 

Daniel smiled, shaking his head. “Where do you come up with these lines?”

“I told you no more sarcasm.”

“Yes, sensei.” It slipped out as a joke, but it sounded much more intense than Daniel meant it to. And he saw the effect it had on Johnny, which both horrified and thrilled him at the same time.


End file.
